knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XVII glava)
Magareće godine Poslije onoga slučaja s Bobom naš Baja Bajazit kao da se sasvim otrijezni. Okanu se trčanja za Zorom, a kad bi je ko i pomenuo, on bi samo rukom odmahnuo. – Eno joj Bobe Gice. Kad se može onako s njim kikotati i pričati, meni više ne treba. Trčali smo Bobi i javljali mu: – Ej, veliki osvajaču, Baja ti poklanja Zoru. – Nek je pokloni Ciganima! – frcao je Bobo, koga je još uvijek svrbio vrat od Bajine snažne ručerde. Zora Kutić, opet, pravila se da ništa ne zna o sukobu njih dvojice. Kad je Krsto Buva upita je li joj krivo što joj ne dolaze ni Baja ni Bobo, ona začuđeno podiže obrve. – Bože, a šta će mi oni? Rekla sam im da ne dolaze, dosadni su. Ipak smo je uhvatili kako proviruje preko ograde na našu, internatsku stranu, pa kad je upitasmo traži li to Baju, ona isplazi jezik i naruga nam se: – Budalaši jedni, zašto buljite u tuđu baštu! Baš me je briga za nekim, ja sad čitam jedan fin roman. Okrenu nam leđa i ode uzdignuta nosa. De-De-Ha načini kiselo lice kao da je pojeo pečenu divljaku. – Ih, fin roman! Vidio sam ja, povazdan čita neki kalendar sa sanovnikom, a tamo piše – kad sanjaš prazan kotao, bićeš sjutra gladan. To i ja znam bez ikakvog sanovnika. Ipak nas je najviše obradovalo to što je Baja, poslije svoje istorije sa Zorom, ponovo navalio da što prije svršimo sa crnom knjigom. Svaki čas je zapitkivao Dulu Hajduka: – Koliko si ključeva skupio? – Sedam. Svojih devet ne računam. – Kakvih devet? Šta treba tebi samom toliko ključeva? – Kako da ne treba – branio se Dule. – Jedan mi je za kofer Bobe Gice, jer on često dobija pakete, a nikog ne časti, pa ja moram sam da se poslužim kad on to ne vidi. Drugi mi je od Smrdonjina ormana, tamo samo ponekad ispreturani stvari i u njegovu kolonjsku vodu dospem sirćeta; zbog toga Smrdonja miriše na kiseo krastavac. Treći mi je ključ od internatskog podruma, jer tamo se ponekad uvučem da porazgovaram s kupusnom kacom... – Dosta, pobogu, nećeš do sjutra prestati! – prekide ga Baja. – Kupi samo ključeve, a na usta metni katanac. Već se primicala i druga subota, dan kada će se ponovo izricati kazne, kad nam De-De-Ha objavi: – Imam deset ključeva, moglo bi se poći na noćni zadatak.Zahvati nas uzbuđenje kakvom se nismo nadali. Trkom pojurismo iza svinjca, na dogovor. Brzo smo skovali plan. Naveče, kad u našoj spavaonici svi utonu u san, čitava naša grupa iskrašće se u hodnik, spustiti se u prizemlje i tu se rasporediti. Branko Mandić izići će kroz prozor umivaonice i spustiti se na ulicu, pred internat, da pazi na prefektov dolazak, jer taj bi se mogao ranije vratiti iz kafane. Ranko Mandić stražariće pred sobičkom Jove Skandala, jer i ovome može pasti na um da obnoć obiđe sve hodnike, to mu je još navika iz Kule. Svi ostali idu u učionicu da s Dulom Hajdukom provaljuju Smrdonjinu ladicu i slade se deranjem crne knjige. – Meni i mom bratu ostavite makar po jedan list da i mi malo zamezimo – molio je Branko Mandić. – Dobićete bar one tvrde korice, imate dobre zube – obeća im Baja. Negdje pred ponoć, kad se u čitavoj spavaonici čulo samo hrkanje, testerisanje, pištanje, mljackanje, mrmljanje i drugi slični zvuči, Krsto Buva diže se kao sjenka i pođe da obilazi krevete zavjerenika. – Ustaj, ustaj! – zvao je šapatom. Već kod Bajina kreveta umalo ne dođe do uzbune. Ovaj se bio čvrsto uspavao, a kad ga Krsto prodrma, on se maši pod jastuk, za svoj nerazdvojni givikt i gluvo upita: – Ko je to?! – Crna knjiga! – prošišta Krsto. – Aha, hvala ti, brate, – tiše reče Baja već razbuđen. Sve je išlo glatko, ali kad na red stiže posljednji i najvažniji zavjerenik, De-De-Ha, nije pomagalo nikakvo buđenje. Najprije pokušaše da ga šapatom zovu, ali on je kao za pakost, spavao baš na onom uvetu na koje je čuo. Kad ga počeše lagano drmati, on se od toga samo uljuljkivao kao dijete u kolijevci i još jače zahrkao. Onda ga Hamid Rus poškaklja po licu, ali Dule na to samo blaženo promrmlja – Zoro, đavole jedan! – Pazi ga, i ovaj se zagledao u Zoru Kutić, nesrećnik jedan! – prošaputa Baja. – Još jedna budala na magarećem spisku. – Dobro je, nek samo nije u moju Zoru Tanković – pomislih ja i srce mi mirnije zakuca. Skinemo s našeg Dule i pokrivač, ali on samo mljacnu, pipnu se iza vrata i progunđa: – Gospodine katiheta, da zatvorim prozor, duva. – Bog je zaista priličan – zacereka se Krsto Buva i šakom poklopi usta. Nije najzad bilo drugog izlaza, nego Baja lagano podvuče ruke ispod tvrdokornog spavača, uze ga u naručje, iznese u hodnik i pažljivo ga postavi uza zid. Čim Hajdukove noge dodirnuše beton, on odmah otvori oči i začuđeno reče: – Pazi ga, ja već ustao. E, čudo jedno, kako ovih dana loše spavam. Prenem se kao zec čim nešto sušne. – Čim grom pukne! – dodade Hamid Rus i odjednom se nešto zamisli i upita Krstu Buvu: – Brate slatki, kako ono nastaje elektricitet u oblacima? – Ako nas noćas, kojom nesrećom, otkrije prefekt, saznaćeš brzo kako nastaju munje i sijevanje! – poprijeti Krsto. Već smo se bili spustili u prizemlje kad se De-De-Ha trže i lupi se po čelu. – Auf, pa ja zaboravio ključeve! – Pa gdje su ti, bog te ubio? – prošišta Baja. – U spavaonici? – Ne, brate, ostali su sinoć u učionici, u mojoj ladici. Šta ćemo sad, pobogu?! – prepade se Baja. – Učionica je zaključana. – Imam ja od nje ključ – reče De-De-Ha. – Pa gdje ti je? – Hm, ovaj... pa već sam ti kazao – u učionici. – Eto ti ga, đavole! – viknu Baja. – Kako ćeš, goveče jedno, ući u tu našu učionicu da izvadiš ključ kojim ćeš je otključati? – Zbilja, to je nekako nezgodno – priznade Dule. – Nije nezgodno, već nemoguće. Nek te sad spase tvoj prilični bog. – Pokušaću ja – javi se Krsto Buva. – Kako, brate slatki? – upita Hamid Rus. – Probaću spolja da se popnem i uvučem kroz gornje prozorsko okno, ono je uvijek otvoreno. – Hajdemo brzo! – odlučno naredi Baja. – Ja ću ti pomoći. Dok smo mi ostali čekali pred zaključanim vratima učionice, Baja u dvorištu pronađe neku staru prečagu od zidarskih skela i prisloni je uz prozor, a Krsto Buva uspuza se kao miš, gurnu poluotvoreno gornje krilo i začas nestade u mračnoj sobi. Stojeći pred vratima, mi ga čusmo kako trupnu o patos. – Eno ga, uspjelo je! Krsto se vratio istim putem i ubrzo ti evo njega i Baje s ključevima. De-De-Ha protrlja ruke. – Sad pomagaj, srećo hajdučka! Čini mi se da Dule nije čestito ni prišao bravi kad nešto lako kvrcnu i vrata se sablasno razjapiše, a u otvoru mutno sinuše prozori ukovani u neprijatnu smrtnu tišinu. Svi pretrnusmo. – Naprijed! – komandova Baja. Uplovismo kao sjenke u prostranu zamrlu sobetinu s dva reda opustjelih stolova. U istom trenutku na ulici pred internatom neki dobro poznat glas: – Hej, koje to? Šta to radiš?! – Zatvaraj! – viknu Baja, i Dule Hajduk brže-bolje priskoči vratima, gurnu ih i dvaput okrenu ključ. Bili smo zarobljeni u našoj rođenoj učionici. – Šta ćemo sad? – prošaputa neko u mraku